


Trust me?

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Holiday Ficlets! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Established Relationship, First Christmas, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Idiots TM, Shiro (Voltron) doesn't know how to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: It hadn’t been a good idea to cook a whole Christmas dinner by himself. He has never been good at cooking; he should already know that after so many burned attempts. And wanting to all of the sudden be able to make a whole Christmas dinner for two in only a few hours really makes up for a challenge.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Holiday Ficlets! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071713
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Trust me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leftishark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftishark/gifts).



> I hope you like it! Merry Christmas!!

It hadn’t been a good idea to cook a whole Christmas dinner by himself. He has never been good at cooking; he should already know that after so many burned attempts. And wanting to all of the sudden be able to make a whole Christmas dinner for two in only a few hours really makes up for a challenge.

He fails, of course. And when the expected knock on his door at 8 p.m. resounds in all his apartment, he scrambles over from the kitchen, forgetting he was fanning the smoke coming out of the oven to the open window, instead wanting to open the door the quickest he can.

“Keith!” he breathes out, trying to play cool the way his smoke alarm is going wild in the kitchen.

“Is everything alright?” Keith asks, standing on his toes to look over Shiro’s shoulder, but Shiro was quick to raise an arm, pretending he needed to stretch.

“Yeah, yes!” He laughs forcefully, “Everything is perfect!”

Keith narrows his eyes and then puts a hand on Shiro’s chest, making him freeze at his stare.

“Move.”

Shiro exhales shakily and moves out of the way, the mess in the kitchen being obvious even from the door.

“Oh, god, Shiro,” Keith steps inside, shoving the bottle of wine he had brought for dinner to Shiro’s chest, “I told you to tell me if you needed help.”

Shiro mouthed around an excuse, and helplessly watched how Keith put out the fire inside the oven and on the stove.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro apologized, staring at the already ruined Christmas dinner, but now with a sheer layer of extinguish foam over it, “I shouldn’t have tried to cook.”

Keith didn’t agree but didn’t deny it either, so Shiro sighed defeated, seeing him open the other window in the room to fan out the smoke.

“We could’ve cooked something together,” Keith murmured a while later, after Shiro stood on the other window to help airing his room. He’s sure the burning smell won’t disappear even after molecular cleaning, “You don’t have to do everything yourself.”

Shiro gazed him, quietly taking in how gorgeous Keith looked in a red-wine button-down that fitted his trim waist and broad shoulders, and his black tie with a neat knot on the collar. His hair was barely-tamed in a braid, some long bangs still framing his face.

He was perfect. And Shiro is still on his sweatpants after almost burning down his apartment.

“I wanted to make it perfect,” Shiro started, earning a look from Keith, “For our first Christmas together.”

Keith stared, making Shiro feel self-conscious, and he looked away, clearing his throat. It wasn’t their first Christmas together, spending a couple of them together before Kerberos and one after the war with the Paladins of Voltron. But this Christmas was different, because it was their first Christmas together as a couple. Their first Christmas after Shiro sillily confessed to Keith and Keith agreed to go out with him.

It was a little dumb that Shiro tried to cook something for them when it was futile, but he wanted to try and make it perfect.

“Maybe we could still order something,” he mumbled to try to get away, starting for his PADD and wallet in the center table, “Maybe Sal’s still open and we could have some burgers and fries and-”

“Shiro.”

He paused, feeling Keith approach him. Shiro didn’t dare to look, too shy, or maybe too ashamed of what has transpired of his ‘perfectly planned dinner’.

“Hey.”

Shiro swallowed, Keith’s hands finding his jaw and turning it to him. Their eyes met, and Shiro was surprised to find him smiling.

“Get dressed, okay?” Keith murmured, fingers skimming down his neck and stopping on his chest, “Let me take you out.”

Shiro stared, frowning, and opened his mouth to protest, Keith’s index finger stopping his lips from keep moving.

“Let me.”

“Where?” Shiro mumbled when Keith pulled away, a secretive smirk making something squirm inside Shiro’s gut.

“Do you trust me?”

Shiro smiled.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
